Manque de paroles
by Babel121
Summary: Shonen ai. Oneshot. Kurogane en a assez que Fay le colle.


Titre : Manque de paroles  
Auteur : babel121   
Fandom : Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle  
Couple : Kurogane+Fay  
Disclaimer : Tout à Clamp, rien n'à moi.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! » Finit par hurler Kurogane au milieu de la rue.

Fay répondit d'un sourire amusé, se moquant totalement de tous les regards posés sur eux.

« Arrête de me suivre comme ça ! » Continua le ninja en se tournant complètement vers lui et en mettant une main sur son épaule pour le garder loin de lui.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans ce monde, Fay ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle et l'avait suivi dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Il comprenait que Fay ne parle la langue de ce pays mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le coller ainsi !  
Le magicien restait accroché à son bras, un sourire idiot plaqué sur les lèvres, regardant tout autour de lui sans dire un mot.  
A partir du moment où il avait compris qu'il ne comprenait personne et que personne ne le comprenait, Fayn'avait pas prononcé la moindre parole.  
Il observait seulement, silencieux et souriant. Mais surtout, il collait Kurogane.  
Le ninja comprenait à peu près le langage de ce monde et réussissait à communiquer sans grande difficulté. Il leur trouva donc une place sans trop de problème dans la garde rapprochée du Seigneur de la contrée où ils étaient arrivés. Yasha-ô n'était pas un bavard non plus et ne posa aucune question sur le mutisme de Fai, ce qui les arrangea bien. Pour les autres, il suffit que Kurogane leur dise que le magicien était muet pour qu'ils les laissent tranquille. Le pays avait bien assez à faire avec la guerre pour ne pas s'occuper de la vie privée de nouveaux venus, surtout s'ils étaient des guerriers assez puissants pour les aider à la remporter.

Mais bientôt, Kurogane se sentit craquer.  
Il était passé d'un magicien collant et bruyant à un magicien encore plus collant mais silencieux et commençait à se demander s'il ne préférait pas le premier mal des deux.

Il était donc en face de Fayet lui jetait un regard noir qui aurait geler le plus ardent des volcans mais l'habitant de Celes se contenta de pencher la tête légèrement sur le côté et de lui sourire encore plus.Exaspéré au plus haut point, Kurogane li prit le bras et le traîna jusqu'à un endroit où ils auraient plus d'intimité. Il se foutait de l'avis des autres habitants de ce pays mais ils avaient besoin de rester dans l'armée de Yasha-ô pour avoir une chance de retrouver un jour Shaolan et Sakura et faire un scandale au eau milieu d'une rue du village n'était pas la meilleure façon de le faire. Cette armée était le moyen le plus facile pour voyager gratuitement.

Il l'embarqua jusqu'à l'appartement qui leur avait été assigné et le balança au milieu de la pièce alors qu'il refermait la porte d'un coup sec derrière lui.  
Fay le regarda sans comprendre, son sourire se faisant interrogatif.

"Bon," commença le ninja en se plantant devant lui, les bras croisés, "j'en ai marre de ta gueule d'ahuri silencieuse. Dis quelque chose ! N'importe quoi mais quelque chose !"

Mais Fay fronça seulement légèrement les sourcils sans se départir de son sourire.

"Et merde, tu me comprends pas non plus. C'est pas compliqué pourtant ! Un mot ! Dis au moins un mot !" Fit-il en articulant bien pour montrer au magicien ce qu'il voulait de lui.

Fay parut le comprendre et son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il fait quelques pas vers Kurogane. Il posa ses mains sur ses avant bras et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour approcher ses lèvres d'une des oreilles du ninja qui ne recula pas mais se demanda bien ce que le blond allait faire. Il ne le montrerait pas mais il craignait le pire venant de sa part. Il réprima un frissonnement quand il sentit le souffle chaud de Fay contre son lobe et serra légèrement un peu plus les poings ce qui fit rire doucement le magicien. Rire un peu étouffé qui résonna légèrement dans le tympan du ninja et le fit frissonner encore un peu plus sans qu'il ne le veuille.  
Et là, sans qu'il ne s'y attende vraiment, la voix de Fye fut susurrée non loin de son oreille, glissante comme du velours dans son conduit auditif, le réchauffant sans même qu'il n'en comprenne le moindre mot.

"Je sais très bien que tu ne comprends rien à ce que je te raconte, Kurorin, mais ce n'est pas grave, moi, je te comprends un peu à présent. Passer autant de temps à t'écouter converser pour moi, à t'entendre râler dans cette langue si riche qui est la tienne, j'ai fini par en saisir les mécanisme et je pense pouvoir la maîtriser dans pas si longtemps que ça si je continue à essayer de l'apprendre. Je ne pensais pas te le faire comprendre jusqu'à ce que l'on en ai vraiment besoin mais juste pour cette fois, je vais te montrer le résultat de mon apprentissage en autodidacte."

Il y eut une petite pause dans le discours de Fay, ce qui tint Kurogane en haleine, ne s'attendant pas à ce que le magicien lui fasse un coup pareil. Il ne savait plus s'il devait encourager Fay à parler encore ou s'il devait l'engueuler de le coller autant. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de choisir entre les deux que Fay dit une nouvelle phrase, tout aussi mélodique mais prononcé avec un léger accent auquel il ne s'attendait pas.

"_Un chasseur sachant chasser sans son chien est un bon chasseur_."

Kurogane se recula brusquement d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés sur Fay, ne s'étant absolument pas attendu à entendre sa langue natale parlée de la bouche du magicien.  
Puis il comprit les paroles. Et haussa un sourcil.

Fay lui rendit un air malicieux et tira un bout de langue joueur avant de faire demi-tour et de se tirer en criant un _"Kuro-toutoooouuuu !!!" _retentissant.

Kurogane décida de ne pas y réfléchir plus et s'énerva immédiatement avant de se lancer à la poursuite du mage, un poing vengeur levé vers le ciel, synonyme de représailles pour s'être moqué de lui s'il arrivait à rattraper le mage.

Voilà, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. C'était ainsi que devaient être les choses. Un Fay collant et bavard, c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour se changer les idées quand les choses devenaient plus calmes, trop calmes en l'absence des enfants et de la peluche.  
Tant que Fay se jouerait de lui pour pouvoir le coller et l'embêter, il ne craindrait rien pour Shaolan et Sakura. Car si eux ne changeaient pas pendant tout ce temps, il n'y aurait aucune raison pour que les choses changent pour les enfants de Clow.


End file.
